


limoncello 23

by cecilyyi



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilyyi/pseuds/cecilyyi





	limoncello 23

Stephen此刻正抱着手臂坐在沙发上一声不吭，一副生气的样子。然而，实际上他的目光正偷偷瞟着半蹲在他身前的Klay。  
“Steph，别生气了，是我的错……”Klay摸着Stephen的膝盖讨好地说，“我不是故意惹你生气的……”  
其实Stephen的火气已经消退了。当警长和Klay一起走进赌场的时候他就知道是怎么回事，虽然他有些恼火，但他理解警长的心思，既然现在结果不错，他可以勉强原谅两个人狼狈为奸瞒着他的事。所以他现在佯装愤怒的原因只有一个——Klay的样子太可爱了，他的Alpha现在简直像个犯了错的大型犬，用尽了浑身解数可怜兮兮地乞求他的原谅。  
“你已经答应过我，停职的时候不参与案子的事情，你真是言而无信。”Stephen尽力板着脸说。  
Alpha看起来苦恼的不行，揪着眉头去拉他的手，“是我不对，可我现在没受伤，人也抓到了，你就不要生气了。”  
Stephen还想再得寸进尺地调戏一下Klay，但他意识到自己的身体状况不允许他继续拿Klay寻开心，他的体内正逐渐升腾起熟悉的燥热感，他的感官也正在更加清晰地接受Klay的信息素，他现在需要Klay做一些其他事情。  
“你以后不能再这样骗我，知道么？”Stephen揪住了Klay的一边脸颊拧了一下。  
“知道了，我答应你。”Klay一边乖乖地回答，一边站起身来，用双臂圈住了Stephen。  
“我还没说原谅你呢。”Stephen赶紧拧住Klay的另一边脸，阻止他再向自己靠近。  
Klay鼓起腮帮把Stephen的手指挤了下去，“等一下你就会原谅我了。”  
Stephen还没来得及说些什么，重力就突然发生了转换，Klay搂着他的腰迅速交换了他们的位置，现在他正跨坐在Klay的腿上，身高让他可以俯视Klay，他的视线扫过Klay卷翘的睫毛，突出的喉结，衣领边缘若隐若现的锁骨。Stephen不禁咽了一口口水。  
“你现在要做什么？”Stephen推着Klay的双肩，把他按到了靠背上。  
“我要证明我的作用不止半瓶信息素。”听到这话Stephen咯咯地笑了。Klay环住Stephen的脖颈，让他靠近自己。Stephen低下头，吻住了Klay的嘴唇。唇齿交缠间，Klay解开了他的腰带，Stephen微微抬起身子，让Klay把他的裤子拽了下去。  
肌肤接触到粗糙的布料的触感让Stephen有了一瞬间的清醒，他突然想起了一件事情。  
“Rocco呢？”Stephen问道。  
“被我送到我哥那去了。”Klay回答。  
“为什么？”Stephen不解。  
“相信我，这几天我们没空照顾它。”Klay握住了Stephen一边的臀瓣，用力地揉捏着。Stephen的腰肢在他的动作下开始有些发软，双手撑着他的肩膀才能坐直，“而且你想让它看到你这个样子么？”Klay勾着嘴角说。  
“闭嘴！你这个坏蛋！”Stephen想要表现的凶一点，但从Klay的表情判断，他的尝试大概是失败了。  
Stephen再次开口之前，Klay捏住了他的下颌，“张嘴，babe，”Klay的手指轻轻按压着他的两颊，“不然你会疼的。”  
Stephen被Klay的暗示刺激的头脑发胀，他顺着Klay的力度微微张口，给Klay的手指通行的允许。Klay的两根手指滑进了他的口腔，恶意地按遍了他的每一颗牙齿，还勾住了他的舌头。Stephen的绿眼睛放荡地盯着Klay，来不及吞咽的口水顺着他的嘴角流出来，这样的画面让Klay硬的发疼。但Klay还是耐心地等到Stephen的后穴逐渐开始湿润，才把手指从他的嘴巴里抽出来。今天晚上他不想用润滑剂，也不想用安全套，只有他们两个人纯粹的身体，带给彼此欢愉。  
Klay借着Stephen体液的润滑，把两根手指送进了他的体内，Stephen在异物入侵的感觉中哼了一声。  
“疼么？”Klay亲了亲Stephen的鼻尖，轻声问。  
Stephen闭着眼睛摇了摇头。Klay的手指缓慢地抽动起来，Stephen能够感受到自己的入口开始放松下来。他隔着裤子握住Klay的阴茎，成功地让Klay发出一声低吼。  
“差不多了，”Stephen示意Klay把手指抽出去，他自己则有些颤抖地解开了Klay的裤子，Klay的阴茎迫不及待地弹了出来。  
“babe，主动权在你手里。”Klay哑着嗓子说。Stephen的脸上露出一个得意的笑容，像一只偷吃成功的猫咪。Klay知道Stephen还没有完全发情，他的信息素里依然混杂着橡木味。Klay更明白Stephen有着毫不逊于Alpha的征服欲，所以他乐得让Stephen在还有力气的时候撒一会儿野。  
“你真的愿意让我在上面？Alpha的控制欲不见了？”Stephen喘着粗气，有些挑衅地问。大部分Alpha在Omega发情时控制欲很强，根本不会接受这样的姿势。  
“那些Alpha都是傻瓜，不懂得欣赏自己Omega的美。”Klay在Stephen的锁骨上咬了一口回答道。  
这个回答让Stephen满意极了，于是他扶着Klay挺直的性器，一点一点坐了下去。整个过程还是有些困难，好在Klay摸着他的背不停地安抚他。终于，他让Klay完全深埋在他体内。Stephen搂着Klay的脖子喘息，尽力让身体放松下来。Klay也并不催促，只是一下又一下地啄他的嘴唇。贯穿的不适感渐渐消退，Stephen撑着Klay的胸口动了起来。  
Klay在心里无数次赞美上帝给了他这样的运气，让他第一个发现了Stephen的秘密。Stephen的柔韧又充满力量的身体充满了让人疯狂的魔力，他确信自己见过眼前的美景，眼中再装不下任何人。Stephen勾人心魄的眼睛紧紧地注视着他，极致的纯洁和欲望在他身上交织，Klay克制着自己想要把他压在身下的冲动，让Stephen掌握这时的节奏。  
如果他还有力气，Stephen想要保持这样的姿势一整晚，性爱和心理的双重快感让他心中满是满足感。可力量正在逐渐从他的体内流失，他能感知到的龙舌兰气味越来越浓烈，他尝试了几次加快速度，却力不从心。  
“亲爱的，”Stephen决定不再抗拒自然的力量，“帮帮我……”  
Klay的眸子暗了下去。他握住Stephen腰，暂时分开两人的身体。Stephen的小穴在恋恋不舍地挽留他，Klay不由自主地加快动作，快速地剥掉了Stephen身上剩余的衣物。他抱起全身赤裸的爱人向卧室走去，Omega揽着他脖子的手臂已经没了力度。柠檬的香气向他奔涌而来，Stephen已经完全发情了。  
Stephen仰面躺在床上看着他的Alpha几下就脱去了全身的衣物，俯身撑在他的上方。Klay的脸上满是情欲，而这强烈的欲望，完全来自于Klay对他的渴望。这个事实每次都能让Stephen难以自持，Klay现在的样子让他想和他一起度过以后的每一个发情期。  
“我爱你，Klay……”Stephen喃喃地说。  
“我也爱你。”Klay低头吻住Stephen的嘴唇，一边抬起Stephen紧实的双腿放在自己的肩膀上。一个用力的挺身，他们就再次结合在一起。Stephen被这样的冲撞顶的呻吟不断，Klay已经对他的身体了如指掌，精准地攻击着他的敏感点。被填满的快感太过强烈，Stephen舒爽的脚趾都蜷了起来，Klay别着他的膝弯把他保持在容易进入的角度，Stephen抓着Klay的手臂达到了第一次高潮。  
“这么快就到了？”Klay暂停了动作，喘着粗气调笑道。  
柠檬的味道更浓烈了，这还不是夜晚的结束。  
“嗯……”Stephen在高潮的余韵里迷迷糊糊地说不出话，他的身体并没有得到完全的满足，发情的热潮依旧让他心痒难耐，他胡乱地抓住Klay的手指，催促他的Alpha再给他多一些。  
Klay乐得看到Stephen这样的反应。他低下头，含住了Stephen胸前的红点。不需要太多刺激，Omega在他的逗弄下很快又有了反应。  
“宝贝，你可真是太棒了。”Klay看着身下的人由衷地感叹。  
Stephen被Klay握着腰翻了个身，甬道上的摩擦让他下意识地收紧了后穴，他明显感到Klay变得更加兴奋。接着，他的上半身被按到柔软的床垫里，Klay抬高他的腰部，满足了他的要求。  
Klay伏在Stephen的背上，捏住Stephen的后颈露出他脖子上的腺体，Klay像原始的野兽般咬住那一小块皮肤，让Stephen释放出了更多的信息素。Klay感觉自己快要到了，他立刻握住了Stephen。  
Stephen在快要爆炸的快感里握住了Klay撑在他身边的手，Klay的嘴唇凑近了他的耳朵。  
“现在说这话可能有点早，”Klay低沉的声音在他耳边响起，“我真想让你给我们生几个孩子。”  
Stephen的大脑轰鸣一片，他和Klay一起达到了顶峰。  
Stephen醒来时天已经大亮，Klay正躺在他的身边。第一波发情的热潮已经褪去，他舒服地伸了个懒腰，又闭上了眼睛。  
然后他立刻坐了起来。  
“Steph，你要去哪？”Klay赶紧从旁边搂住了他。  
“我要迟到了，我得赶紧去警局。”Stephen想要掀开被子，但是Klay把他抱的更紧了。  
“我给你请过假了，你今天可以休息。”Klay说。  
“不行，那两个人还没审。”Stephen着急地说。  
“警长说他俩的律师都没到，你去了也没用。”Klay安抚地说。Stephen还在挣扎，Klay没办法，只好用力把他敬业的男朋友按回了床上。  
“有警长在你还不放心么，再说第一遍能问出来什么，你审第二遍就行了。”Klay劝道，Stephen噘着嘴思考了一会，终于同意了。  
“你可真是个好警察，什么时候都忘不了案子。”Klay摸着Stephen光裸的肩膀说。  
“那当然。”Stephen放松下来，又躺回了Klay怀里。  
“你也是个超棒的Omega……”Klay在Stephen耳边吹了一口气。  
“你滚开，”Stephen推开Klay的脑袋，一个翻身压在了Klay的身上，“老实交代，昨天坐在你旁边那个小年轻是谁？”  
“我的线人，帮我发现了Smith洗钱，”Klay老老实实地说，“他还是个小孩子，不要想歪哦。”他又补充道。  
“你说谁想歪。”Stephen捏住了Klay的鼻子。  
“我错了我错了。”Klay求饶道。  
“你以前是不是到处拈花惹草，”Stephen不依不饶地问，“KD说你在夜店玩的可嗨了。”  
还有这么一出，Klay暗自吐槽，怎么什么都说。  
“还有我第一次跟你出去蹲点，那么快就要到了服务生的电话。”  
“这你都记得？”Klay哭笑不得。  
“我记性好得很，”Stephen凶巴巴地说，“快回答我的问题！”  
“那都是过去的事了，谁会见过你还想着别人？”Klay在Stephen脸上用力亲了一口。  
“好吧，算你过关了。”Stephen得意洋洋地笑了。  
“我也有问题要问你。”Klay把Stephen往身上拽了一点，Stephen示意他说下去。  
Klay伸出手抚摸着Stephen紧实平坦的腹部，“你能不能……”Klay有些迟疑了。  
Stephen的神色变了变。Klay立刻住口了，“当我没问，你别生气。”  
Stephen撑着Klay的胸口半抬起身子，“要是我不能呢？”  
“那我们就能过一辈子二人世界了，”Klay捧着Stephen的脸笃定地说，“我可以独享你所有的爱。”  
Stephen看了Klay一会儿，噗嗤一下笑了。  
“逗你的。我没有检查过，不过我猜应该没有问题，”Stephen低下头深深地吻了Klay，“你想的够远的，我们才在一起多长时间。”  
“这不远了，”Klay一本正经地说，“我连我们退休后去哪度假都想好了。”  
Stephen被Klay逗得咯咯直笑，这大概是他目前为止的人生中最幸福的时刻了。  
Stephen在家里享受了一天的假期，午饭过后他和Klay又在床上换着姿势做了好几次，不需要抑制剂的感觉让他轻松想唱歌。直到晚上他们才又谈起案子。  
“CP3回来了？”Stephen惊讶道。  
“估计他是和货轮一起回来的，不然你不会一点消息都没有。”Klay说。  
“Smith是个突破口，海关和警局的内应都帮不上忙，他很难有大动作。”Stephen思考着现在的局面说。  
“我昨天已经封了赌场的帐，不管Clippers想怎么做，我们总有方法应对的。”Klay握住了Stephen的手。  
Stephen看着他，笑容里写满了自信。


End file.
